Voyeur
by NeptunesBlue
Summary: COMPLETE. Fuu discovers a dirty secret about herself, while watching one of Mugen's many. P?WP? Eventual smut, but mostly Mugen being Mugen and Fuu being a snoop, mixed with Jin as the voice of reason.


**Voyeur**

**Summary:** Fuu discovers a dirty secret about herself, while watching one of Mugen's many. P?WP? Eventual smut, but mostly Mugen being Mugen and Fuu being a snoop, mixed with Jin as the voice of reason.

**A/N:** This has nothing do with the story, so feel free to move on. I just wanted to make everyone aware that I have this _amazing_ font saved that I used for this title, and that I'm extremely upset that I can't show you – what with FFN's "convert EVERYTHING into boring old verdana" shtick. So, I would like you to go onto this site called dafont(dot)com and search up a font called "Ming Imperial" and then use it to write the word "Voyeur" (around size 30) into whatever writing program you use. Mine's MS Word for Mac, but I'm not sure if that makes a difference. Now bask in the amazing atmosphere that font has given you. Go on, this story ain't going nowhere.

And even if you're sitting there scratching your head with a giant WTF? plastered on your face, you can take solace in the fact that I just gave you an awesome downloadable fonts website. Now quit wasting your time already and read this damn fic!

* * *

"Okay." Fuu gave each man a daring glare, as they all had their hands poised over their respective pockets. "One…two…three!"

Three upturned palms formed a "Y" in the middle of their little huddle. Two purses were filled and jingled delectably, while the other…well, the other…

"Mugen!"

"What?"

"Where's _your_ take for the day?" she demanded in her shrill voice. "No holding out, remember?"

He shrugged. "This _is_ my take." He indicated his empty palm.

"You mean to tell us that you worked for an entire day and night to return empty-handed?" Jin's voice remained completely monotonous, but his irritation was more than apparent to his two companions.

"Yep." Mugen took his hand back to shove behind his head. "Now, when're we eatin'? I'm starving!"

Jin's glasses slid down his nose just a fraction and Fuu growled loudly, watching as Mugen went ahead back toward the town.

"You jackass!" she roared, clenching her purse like a stress-ball. "You lazy sonofabitch!"

He waved his hand over his head to show he'd heard her, but did much else. His figure was getting farther and farther away, and the other two had no choice but follow him. Fuu chose this moment to recite every swear-word she knew in combination with dirty names and Mugen's own. Jin just walked by her side and absorbed her tirade, wishing the pirate could her the creative things she was coming up with. They were pretty impressive, coming from Fuu.

"What the hell's takin' ya so long?" Mugen was waiting, impatiently tapping his metal geta against the dirt. "Hurry the hell up!"

"Since _we're_ the ones paying for your meal _again_, I think we have every right to take our sweet-ass time!" Fuu shouted the thoughts Jin was too proud to say. He did nod in agreement, though.

"Not when I'm about to die of starvation, bitch!" came Mugen's retort.

Jin sighed and made sure to keep a steady hand in his pocket, clutching his own wallet. He had a feeling Mugen would probably pit-pocket Fuu again, and while the pirate knew he'd a lose a hand attempting to do the same to Jin, it never hurt to be cautious. He was unpredictable after all.

"Hurry up, Four-Eyes!"

Jin scowled even deeper, but saw the exasperated look in his female friend's eyes and gave in to the pirate's demands.

"Christ…" Mugen grumbled. "Let's get some damn chow already!"

The other two followed him into a busy restaurant and averted their gazes when he frightened four boys no older than Fuu straight out of their seats. They sat and waited as Mugen stared blankly at the menu in front of him.

"They got dumplings?"

Fuu sighed and nodded.

"How 'bout grilled eel?" he asked. "I've been cravin' that shit for a while."

"They have that, as well."

"Saké, too?"

"Yes, Mugen." She was beginning to get annoyed with him now. He always ordered the exact same thing when they were out, anyway, so why keep asking?

"What's your deal?" he demanded from across the table.

Fuu rolled her eyes and looked at Jin, but he was pretending to be between dishes as he stared at the menu. Fuu scowled. He always ordered the same damn thing, too!

"You know why I'm pissed." She declared. "Jin and I are sick of carrying your weight. Lately, you've been working and coming back broke – what the hell is up with that?"

He shrugged, clearly done with this conversation the second he ended it back in the woods. Before Fuu could say anything more, he elbowed the ronin beside him and gave a sleazy leer. "How 'bout we hit up some brothels tonight?"

Fuu made a disgusted sound and gave each of them an appalled look. "You've _got_ to be kidding me."

"I don't screw around when it comes to…screwin' around." The tattooed vagabond grinned at his newfound cunning, making Fuu wrinkle her nose.

"I'm _not_ picking up your tab."

Mugen gave her a victorious look and slung his arm over Jin's shoulders in a brotherly show of affection. "I won't be needin' you to. Ain't that right, Jin?"

The ronin merely gave an impassive look, just as a waitress walked over wearing an anxious expression.

"Sorry about the wait." She focused mainly on Jin, ignoring Mugen and tossing Fuu a cursory glance. "We're super busy right now, what with the daimyo gracing us with his presence tonight."

Fuu smiled in sympathy, recalling how stressful her own teahouse could become given the proper circumstances. "That's quite alright. We understand."

"Like hell 'we' do!" Mugen snapped. "Speak for yourself, girly. I don't care if you got the damn shogun here – _I'm_ hungry!"

Fuu covered half her face with her hand. "Mugen…_shut it_."

"Screw you." He bit back, turning to the slightly-pink-in-the-face waitress. "You gonna take my order or not?"

"_Hai_…" she croaked. "J-just don't anger the daimyo."

Mugen smirked and gave her a beatific look. "I wouldn't dream of it, babe…"

"Oi…" Fuu's forehead hit the table in embarrassment.

* * *

To both Jin and Fuu's shock and awe, Mugen was the first one up the next morning. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck, giving his legs and arms a good stretch, before slinging his sword across his long torso.

"What are you preparing for?" Jin questioned suspiciously. Fuu looked on with a similar expression.

"Sheesh, can't a guy work out before lookin' for a job?"

Fuu's jaw fell as Jin merely cocked a brow. Mugen smirked and slid the rice paper door to the side. "Later."

The waitress gave the ronin a bewildered look, which instantly turned to one of doubt. "I dunno…" she said. "That was awful random of him."

Jin shrugged. "Perhaps you finally got through that thick-skull of his."

Fuu stood. "I'm gonna follow him." She reached down to secure her tanto to her obi.

Jin hesitated. "I'm not sure that is the proper course of action to be taking right now."

"C'mon, Jin…" she smiled. "What could _possibly_ go wrong?" She exited the room before she could spot the unconvinced look on Jin's face.

* * *

"Yo."

"Oh, shit, it's the guy from last night!"

Mugen grabbed two of them by the scruffs of their collars while the other two ran away. The kids from the restaurant were trembling, and rightfully so.

"P-please." One begged. "I…I'll give you all my money, if you just let me go!"

"M-me too!"

Mugen shrugged. "'Aight."

The kids looked up at him with perplexed expressions, but Mugen yelled at them to "GET A MOVE ON, DAMMIT!" and they quickly fished their wallets from their pockets. Mugen snatched them and delighted in the way they jingled, watching as the two scurried away.

"Hey, wait a minute!" he commanded one of them – the one that was still jingling. He looked nervously behind him, spotting Mugen glaring at him, and ran even faster away. "Damn kids…" Mugen grumbled, unfastening his sword and flinging it through the air like a spear.

It soared, sheath and all, before nailing the kid in the back of the head. There was a dull crashing sound when it made contact and the kid fell face forward, no clue what had hit him. Mugen descended upon him like a hungry wolf, lifting him up and rattling him to locate the source of the coins.

"That's sick, kid." He noted, watching him reach into the crotch of his pants to retrieve the other wallet. "Get outta here, you dirty bastard." There was a twisted sort of humor in his voice as he wiped the uncomfortably warm wallet on his pants, watching the kid take off around the corner of a building.

* * *

"Job hunting, my ass…" Fuu scoffed, crouching low in an alley to watch Mugen dust off the ill-gotten wallet. He opened the three sacks and threw one of them to the ground, citing "FUCKING ROCKS?" as his reason. Fuu stifled a giggle, that was what he got for mugging some poor group of kids. One of them was wise enough to hide his real wallet down his pants and keep the fake one in his actual pocket.

She half expected the pirate to return to the inn now, having gathered enough money with which to gloat. But she knew better. Mugen would probably spend all his money on food or booze, before mugging a few more people so he could do it all over again. To him, anyone who didn't look like a badass just might as well be wearing a "free money, just threaten!" sign. So, maybe in his mind, this was his job. Threatening people must be tough work, after all.

Fuu sighed and rolled her eyes. Why couldn't Mugen just find a _normal_ job like her or Jin? Sure, waitressing wasn't exactly the most glamorous job out there. But it was what she was good at and it paid a decent amount. And, yeah okay, maybe Mugen came off as intimidating to most people (which wasn't really a situation he remedied on a regular basis), but it wasn't like he was a completely terrible person. Potential employers just saw the tattoos and instantly steered clear. The deranged look in his eye wasn't exactly comforting, either, now that she thought about it.

Hmm…maybe it _really_ wasn't his fault, after all. He just didn't boast "reliable ronin" or "trustworthy teen" to people, like his comrades did. But honestly, there _had_ to be something a guy like him was built for.

"Hey!"

Fuu started, then realized the call wasn't for her. Some meathead had approached Mugen, the four boys from last night sneering from behind him. Mugen wasn't a complete blockhead, despite everything Fuu told him. He took one look at the kids behind the man and pocketed their wallets, just to spite them.

Then he turned to his apparent opposition. "You wanna donate to me, too, big guy?"

Fuu bit her lip. Why couldn't he ever just walk away? Surely those two wallets held enough money to sustain him for the day, so why bother with anyone else?

The other man merely laughed. "You're funny, string-bean. I always like when people die with a smile." He paused. "You see, my little brother just told me someone had relieved him of his wallet…and no one gets to do that, but me."

Mugen smirked. "We both know how this is gonna end, buddy." He reached behind him and drew his sword. "So why don't we just cut the bullshit and get to it already?"

Fuu watched with wide eyes. This guy was _big_. Like Oniwakamaru big. And she was thankful he carried no apparent weapons, or else Mugen would be in serious trouble.

"If that's the way you want it." The man shrugged before taking a rigid stance. "Come get me, string-bean."

Mugen spit on the ground and charged the man, his sword glinting in the morning sun. Fuu watched with rapt attention, but couldn't help the urge to roll her eyes. It had barely been an hour since he'd left their inn room, and already Mugen was in a fight. It made her wonder how often this sort of thing happened on a day-to-day basis. Were they all completely avoidable, just like this fight? She snorted, answering her own question: most likely…this _was_ Mugen here, after all.

There was a crash as Mugen was sent through the air, a collection of wooden crates there to break his fall. He groaned and mumbled something under his breath, pressing a hand to his certainly sore spine. He didn't have much time to revel in his pain, though, as the other man snatched his sword from the ground and used it against him. Mugen parried his own blade with his geta and heeled the guy in the chin. He stumbled backwards and Mugen flipped upright again, managing to grace his fingers against his scabbard without causing any attention to the action.

Fuu marveled at how agile he still managed to be whilst getting his ass handed to him. From her vantage point in the alley, she had a clear view of both the fighters. Though she had seen and felt for herself the extent of Mugen's strength, it was more or less nothing compared to this other brute. Where the pirate was tall and nimble, this other meathead was bulky and corpulent. And while those odds should have given the match to Mugen, the sheer size of his opponent alone was the x-factor. It probably felt like swatting flies, knocking Mugen back every time he charged.

Sweat made his face and visible flesh shimmer in the sunlight, and Fuu watched his chest heave as he stood, poised like a cornered rat. He never fought extraordinarily well in tight or enclosed spaces, Fuu recalled. And this narrow road was probably making him antsy. Should she intervene? Throw herself between the two quarreling titans and hope the presence of a pink little girl would be enough to tame the beasts?

"If ya don't know how to use it, ya might as well give it back." Mugen warned. Fuu spotted the pirate's long tanto, concealed against the forearm behind his back like some thick metal vein.

The other man scowled, wiped his severely split lip on his arm, and twirled Mugen's sword in his hand. "This thing looks expensive."

"It gets the job done."

"How 'bout this?" the other man offered. "I'll give you back your sword if you give me back those two wallets."

Mugen gave the man a deadly look. "Fine." He smirked. "Bring it here."

Fuu gave Mugen two furrowed brows. Really? He was surrendering? Just like that?

The man approached cautiously, as did Mugen until he was just an arm's length away. He held his hand out for his sword, and when the man refused, he struck. At first, Fuu had no idea anything had even happened, until Mugen's sword crashed to the ground, followed shortly after by the meathead himself.

Of course he wouldn't surrender, who was she kidding?

"Genbu!" one of the kids cried, rushing to his older brother's side.

Fuu blinked, staring blankly at the fallen figure while Mugen collected his sword. Exactly what the hell had just happened?

"You bastard!" the boy spat. "You murderer!"

It was when Mugen was walking away that her view became unobscured. The man wielded a deep slice to his right ribcage, the dirt quickly absorbing his blood.

Confused, Fuu followed Mugen (at a safe distance) and watched as he wiped the tanto clean on his shirt. He had it pressed against his arm, so he could strike by using it as an extension of his limb, like how a snake returns to its coil immediately after attacking. It was pretty much invisible from the front, which was a stroke of pure genius on his part. Get the giant close enough to finish him with one well-placed slash.

But she couldn't help but feel sick. All the guy wanted to do was get retribution from the guy who bullied his little brother. Was that so bad? Did that really warrant death? She didn't think so. Mugen should have just made the exchange fair-and-square. That way, he could go out and find a real job so he could make some real money. They were just punks, after all. It's not like they were carrying freaking oban in their wallets. Where was karma when it was needed? Fuu was certain a bit of cosmic justice would do Mugen some good. If nothing else, it had the potential to make him second-guess taking someone's life so hastily. Was he really such a nihilist?

"Excuse me, miss."

She looked up curiously at the man who had accosted her.

"Women aren't allowed in this particular area, so I'm going to have to ask you to go back the way you came."

She furrowed her brow and leaned over the guy to take a look behind him. "That bastard!" she shrieked, taking in the sights of the red-light district during the daylight hours. "Wait a second, I thought the red-light district was closed until nighttime?"

"The brothels are closed, miss." The man explained, slightly wary after her outburst. He put two-and-two together and gave her a look of pity. "Your boyfriend is probably looking for street-corner prostitutes."

"He's not my boyfriend." She snapped, watching Mugen's red-and-gray-clad ass vanish behind a building. A tall tree loomed over its roof.

"Not anymore, I'm sure." He chuckled.

Fuu wrinkled her nose at him, not in a particular charming mood. "I feel I should warn you – that guy's nothing but trouble. You might as well save yourself the stress and just kick him out now."

He gave her an odd look but nodded anyway, humoring her. "Thanks for the tip, but I'm just the border-guy. Now, if you please?" he extended a hand in the opposite direction and Fuu took his hint.

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes and about-faced, stomping her way back to the inn.

* * *

Jin waited a few moments, watching Fuu silently seethe in the corner, before finally speaking. "I trust things did not go according to plan?"

"Like hell they did!" she snapped, clenching her hands into fists on her folded knees. "You wanna know what he's doing right now?"

Jin hesitated. "I believe I have a decent idea."

Fuu scowled. "He killed a guy before!" She wanted to see Jin's face contort into one of disgust or anger or _anything_ other than the face of indifference that he currently wore.

"I am not surprised."

"Remember those kids from last night?" she asked, her voice becoming higher and higher with each passing word. "The ones he scared out of their seats?"

Jin nodded.

"Well, he mugged two of them before killing one's older brother!" she released a frustrated breath. "I mean, the guy was just trying to protect his little brother and Mugen just killed him! Just like that!" she snapped her fingers for emphasis, then smirked. "Well, he did get his ass whooped in the beginning, at least. He had to trick the guy into coming close enough for him to stab with his tanto."

That was enough to elicit a tiny show of surprise from Jin. "His tanto?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Apparently, he has one stashed away in his scabbard. He got his own sword taken away and _used_ against him, so he had to resort to a trump-card like that." She scoffed. "Some bodyguard…but at least I can take solace in the fact that I have _one_ level-headed person I can rely on."

"Hn."

And that's when Fuu knew the discussion was officially over.

"Where are you going now?"

"He's been gone for hours, Jin."

"Are you implying that something bad has happened to him?"

Fuu gripped the door tightly. "If that's not the case, I'll make sure it will be when I find him."

"Again, I do not believe this is the proper course of action you should be taking. I strongly disadvise you from doing so."

Fuu gave him a withered look. "This has gotta stop, Jin, and you know it. He has a job to finish; he promised me – you _both_ promised me. If things don't change…we'll just have to leave him behind."

Jin stared at her, a detached look on his face. She moved through the threshold and he sighed heavily, removing his glasses and squeezing the bridge of his nose.

* * *

The sky was getting closer and closer to sunset, meaning the streets were heavily populated and the air was thick with pipe smoke and food. Fuu wove in out of the crowds, knowing just where to begin her search. The bars. After receiving several disapproving looks from asking, she finally found a few on her own. If they were small enough, she'd just stick her head in and scan the faces. But a few of them were pretty big, with separate or even detached rooms for…God knows what. She managed to walk into a few without a incident, but others had her summarily chased out before she could get a good look.

One woman gave her a pitying look as she traipsed in and found her again on the steps outside.

"Here, honey." She offered Fuu a tiny porcelain cup. "I remember what it was like being your age – getting kick out of bars and looked at weird for even wanting to drink."

Fuu gave the striking woman a bewildered look. "Oh, _that's_ not the reason I was trying to get in there!" she laughed, but the woman cocked a slender eyebrow in doubt.

"Don't kid a kidder, hon." She offered the cup again. "Go on, toss it down. I won't tell." Her plump lips curved into a devious smirk, and Fuu found she had no other choice but to obey such a beauty. "So, just how old are you, anyway?"

Fuu put her lips to the rim and held her breath, recalling the stench of saké the only other time she'd drank…and wound up passed out on a cart only to wake up kidnapped in a barrel…and then kicked unconscious. Quickly, she downed the shot and managed not to cough against the burn in her throat. "Fifteen." She croaked, already feeling fuzzy in the head.

"Fifteen?" the woman laughed. "I would have guessed 13!"

Fuu scowled.

"Here, you deserve another." The woman was quick to refill her cup. "That was mean of me to say."

The second one went down easier and Fuu could feel her cheeks growing warm as the saké's heat traveled down her throat and into her belly. The woman took the cup for herself and smiled.

"Since we're sharing, I feel it's only proper to know my drinking buddy's name."

Fuu blinked several times to clear her head of this sudden fog. "Fuu. Kasumi Fuu." She finally said, looking up into the darkening sky as though for the first time.

"You can call me Aoi." She knocked the cup back. "More?"

Fuu shrugged and Aoi handed her more, which she took without really thinking. The woman studied her amusedly. "You aren't much of a drinker, are you?"

"What gave _that_ away?" she questioned, swaying as she sat.

Aoi giggled. "I haven't seen you around, Kasumi Fuu." She said lightly. "Are you new to our city?"

Fuu squelched a hiccup. "Guess so."

"Have you found work, yet?"

She swayed some more, having to put a hand down to keep her upright. "Not yet…s'kinda hard."

Aoi nodded. "I could introduce you to some people, if you'd like. I could definitely use some more _female_ company, if you know what I mean."

Fuu nodded even though she had no clue what this woman was talking about. She was just so beautiful, it made her want to hit something out of jealousy. She had a nice set of hooters, too, which was just plain unfair. Fuu knew her body was reminiscent of a prepubescent boy's, if she was to put Mugen's insults in the least-offensive words.

"What do you say?"

"'Bout wha?" Fuu questioned, giving her a ridiculous expression.

Aoi chuckled and set the saké pitcher down. It was getting cold anyway. "I think you've had enough, little lightweight." Even the woman's laugh was beautiful, how wrong was that? "I just asked how you'd feel about coming back to work with me tonight. I took a break for dinner, but saké ruins my appetite."

Fuu gave her a pitying look. "I love food."

Aoi creased her brow, a look of concern marring her perfect complexion. "Are you alone?" she asked suddenly.

She nodded.

"It'd be absolutely unforgivable of me if I left a drunk little girl alone…" she seemed to be talking to herself, which was probably just as well because Fuu was on the urge of passing out. "Come with me, honey."

Fuu took her hand and allowed herself to be dragged around. "Your skin is so soft!" she exclaimed, rubbing the back of her hand on her cheek.

Aoi laughed. "Your hand is just as soft as mine, trust me."

"Really?" Fuu began rubbing the backs of her own hands on her cheeks and grinned in realization. "They are!"

Aoi grabbed one of those hands and quickened her pace. The drunk 13-year-old was beginning to draw unwanted attention, and the bad kind at that. The kind a woman in her profession could not afford to have. She rushed through crowds and didn't slow down, even if dragging Fuu was like carrying dead weight. She gave a curt nod to a man the waitress should have recognized under any other circumstance and tugged her along further. Finally, Aoi released Fuu's hand when they were leaning against a thick tree's trunk.

"Well?"

Fuu gave her a confused glance.

"Welcome to your new job, Kasumi Fuu!" Aoi stretch her arms overhead. "What do you think?"

Fuu blinked away the haze and took in her surroundings. The sun was down and all she could see was red. Unceremoniously, the girl jerked and fell to her knees, retching onto the tree's fat roots.

"You're nuts if you think I'm staying here."

"Oh, c'mon, Fuu." Aoi pleaded, placing two hands on her shoulders. "It's really not as bad as you think. Just give it a shot, will you?"

"If it's not as bad as I think, then why'd you have to trick me into it?" Now that the saké had been purged from her system, Fuu was both literally and figuratively seeing clear again. She had passed out shortly after vomiting her stomach clean and when she woke up, Aoi was the first thing she saw. The woman had managed to change Fuu into a different kimono and cover her face with makeup, all without stirring the girl from her alcohol-fueled slumber.

"It just seems like I tricked you into it because you were buzzed when I told you about it."

"Fine." Fuu said. "Then let me go now. I've changed my mind."

Aoi gave her a sheepish look. "It's not that easy."

"Like hell it isn't!" she stood up and made for the door, but Aoi interceded her.

"There are guards all over the place. Some not as obvious as others, either." She informed the younger girl. "The second they spot you wandering around, they'll just toss you into some brothel! At least with me, you control your own clients."

Fuu sighed, scanning her ambient environment. The place looked like a storage warehouse – it was pretty much empty save for the large wooden crates and barrels. The latter brought back uncomfortable memories of being crammed inside one. "…I'll just sneak out the back way or something."

"There _is_ no back way." She stated slowly. "This is the red-light district." She said it as though explaining it to a child. "You just can't walk out of here like you own the place."

"Oh, yeah?" she challenged, nudging the older girl out of the way. "Watch me." Fuu slid open the empty building's door and started. There was someone outside.

The man greeted her with an awkward smile at first, which altered to a lewd expression. "I didn't know there would be two of you…"

Aoi grabbed Fuu's arm and dragged her away again, sensing an outburst. "Excuse us a moment, kind sir!" she giggled. "My partner and I need a bit of freshening up." Once they were out of view and earshot behind a high collection of crates, Aoi slammed Fuu against the wall. "Listen, I can't have you screwing this up for me. If you aren't going to cooperate, then just sit down and shut up until I'm finished. I'll figure out what to do with you after this guy's taken care of."

Fuu scowled but slumped down against the wall, anyway. She hugged her knees to her chest and gave Aoi a hateful glare. Aoi bit her made-up lips before throwing her arms in the air and going back the way she came.

"I'm very sorry, sir. But our two-for-one special has just expired." She paused. "Where'd that other man go?"

Fuu resisted the urge to peek over the crates at whoever this new guy was. She heard the jingling of some coins and Aoi laughing coyly. It was enough to make her shudder. Things got quiet and for a moment Fuu thought they had snuck away into a separate room or something…but then she heard the rustling of clothes and other more vulgar noises. She was glad she had nothing in her stomach now, because a wave of nausea wracked through her entire body like an unsolicited hug.

This was wrong on so many levels. Part of her wondered just what the hell she and this man were doing, while the other told her to smash a window and run like hell. The sickest part of it was, she wasn't sure which part held more sway.

"Let your hair down." The man commanded, causing Fuu's ears to perk up.

A cold fist clenched around her stomach – she knew that voice. She knew that Goddamn voice! Oh, Holy Hell, how could this situation possibly get any worse? She sighed, knowing she really shouldn't be asking that particular question, since the universe just loved answering her. She should focus on the bright side…at least she'd found Mugen.

"Harder." He ordered, making Fuu flinch.

He sounded so close, and she was beginning to panic. It sounded like he was just on the other side of the freaking crates!

"C'mon, bitch." He grunted. "I said harder."

Unable to resist, Fuu crawled slowly on all fours, closer and closer to the edge of one of the crates. Her curiosity was getting the better of her, and she reasoned just a tiny peek wouldn't hurt anyone. If anything, it would give her a good judge of how fast she had to run to escape successfully. But then again, Mugen would always be quicker, no matter how much of a head start Fuu got.

Slowly, she lifted herself in order to see over the crate and instantly found the pair. Mugen's tall figure loomed over the kneeling Aoi, and Fuu squinted to see what was going on. He released a rough groan and tossed his head back, grabbing a fistful of Aoi's dark hair. The woman had one hand on Mugen's hip to steady him and the other on the base of his shaft. Fuu had no idea what happening, but she certainly got the gist of it.

Her eyes widened as she watched Mugen slowly rock himself back and forth against her lips. She had never even dreamed of such a dirty act, but she wasn't surprised he would be the one to inadvertently pervert her like this.

"Use your tongue more." He gave a satisfied sound shortly after issuing the command. Aoi had more than likely obeyed.

As much as Fuu knew she should just turn away, she simply could not. In the back of her mind, she had always wondered what had gone on behind those brothel doors. She just never imagined she'd find out _this_ way. She licked her lips, curious as to what something like this would feel like, to both parties. Judging by the look of ecstasy on Mugen's face, Fuu could safely assume it felt pretty damn good to him. But what about Aoi? There was no such look on the other girl's face.

She should be disgusted with herself, she knew. But she couldn't find it within herself. Yes, it would be mortifying as all hell if she got caught, but she highly doubted something like that would happen. It was too dark for him to see anywhere the moon didn't shine, and even then Fuu was still hidden behind the crate's shadow. She told herself to relax and allow this odd warmth to overtake her. It was only natural, right?

Watching people do dirty things made you want to do dirty things, too. Watching them convulse in naughty pleasure made you long for pleasure, too. There was nothing wrong with what she was doing. She was merely getting back at Mugen for all the times he'd embarrassed her, that was all.

So why was she feeling so turned on at the moment? She couldn't actually _see_ his offending piece, as it was currently shoved in Aoi's mouth. And his hakama and haori were still in place. All he did was whip it out for Aoi, and stand back to let her work.

It was the first time in a very long time Fuu had felt like this. Heat coursed through her body and seemed to peak at the junction between her thighs. The only other time she'd felt this way in his presence was when he was goading her to strip for him, that night Jin spent with Shino. She was probably going to do it too, if only it meant the warm sensation would last.

She was sure Mugen would know how to make it last, too. Battles, booze, and boobs were his forte. In no particular order, either. Fuu watched his chest heave for the second time that day, except this time she found herself mimicking the action. She was so _hot_ now.

"Fuck…"

His voice was music to her ears, and she discovered she'd been gripping the edge of the crate as consequence. She didn't care. She wanted to hear him moan again, even though she wasn't the one milking them out of him. The way things were going, she found that she wanted to be.

"Get on your back." He told her.

Aoi refused, still pumping her lips over his flesh. Mugen rolled his eyes and knocked her to the ground, her mouth making a wet "pop"-ing noise as consequence. She smirked up at him. "I like it rough."

"Shut up." He tugged at his pantstrings and brought his hakama low enough to reveal his entire member.

Fuu sucked in a tiny gasp, realized she did that out loud, and quickly dropped to the ground with both hands covering her lips. She discharged a breath she was unaware of holding and was tempted to laugh. No wonder he hit up brothels so often…something _that_ big would need constant attention.

When she grew bold enough to venture over the crate again, Mugen was already finished. The inked arms on either side of Aoi's head were tensed, revealing his well-toned muscle as he thrust his hips a few more times to ride out his release. He moaned once more before pressing his mouth onto Aoi's buxom chest. She balled her hands into fists above her head and arched her back to have him take more of her in. But Mugen just shoved her back onto the ground and used his fingers between her legs. After a few moments, Aoi was writhing with pleasure beneath him and a heartbeat later, she was convulsing forward with a loud moan.

Satisfied, Mugen stood and righted his hakama, wiping his fingers dry on them.

"Don't go." Aoi pleaded. "I have another girl here who I'm sure is just dying to meet you after _that_ performance."

Fuu's stomach dropped.

Mugen smirked. "I thought I told you to shut up?" Aoi sat upright, but he rolled his eyes and turned to the crates. "Let's go, Fuu. I'm leavin'. Are you comin' or not?"

Fuu's eyes widened and her cheeks burned bright enough to hurt.

"Quit messin' around. I knew you were back there the whole time." He clarified. "Why the hell else do you think I stuck around so long?" Aoi gave him an insulted look, but he ignored her. "You ain't gettin' back to the inn on your own, that's for damn sure."

Fuu closed her eyes and stood up, taking a deep breath to steel her frazzled nerves. "Just get me out of here."

Mugen gave her a victorious look. "Why d'ya look so embarrassed? You enjoyed yourself, didn't ya?"

"Screw you!" she snapped.

"If ya play nice, I might let ya."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so I'm just going to come right out and say that this really wasn't the ending I was going for, but it was the one that made the most sense. And I know I made Fuu get drunk REALLY quick, but in episode 2 she passes out after just one cup of saké. I made her have like 3 or 4, so I'm overestimating her. But anyway, I'm not overly thrilled with this. I like it up to the part where we meet Aoi. I didn't plan on her being a prostitute, but then that sort of made her character useless and irrelevant. Maybe someday I'll rewrite the whole warehouse/voyeur part; I just feel like it was too rushed and not…"true" enough. I tried imagining what the actual Fuu would do and figured she'd just scream at Mugen for being a pervert – but then where would the smut be then? *sigh* I dunno. I'm not thrilled. But I figure I'd upload it anyway since I haven't uploaded anything in a while. Which reminds me…I have a drabble series I'm working on, too. So keep an eye out for it, if you even just remotely enjoyed this. But tell me what you think about this ending if nothing at all, because I'm really thinking of rewriting this. Or just changing the premise to a "a day in the life of Mugen" or something like that...


End file.
